


“The Scars That Remain”

by Jordanpetdog



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Spoilers, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode: s02e19 The Dirty Half Dozen, Gen, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordanpetdog/pseuds/Jordanpetdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“A Jenga tower.” Those were the words Skye used to describe the team Coulson had assembled for the very delicate mission to save Lincoln and Mike Peterson from the hands of Hydra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“The Scars That Remain”

**Author's Note:**

> (Based on a Tumblr anon request) I had such a great time writing this fic! Just as a little setup, I played with a slight AU in this fic, one in which Skye witnesses Simmons accidentally kill Bakshi, in her attempt to kill Ward.I toyed with the timing of some events a little bit, as this was a really interesting scenario I wanted to explore. This was also my first time writing any sort of angst in fics, which was a fun, new experience. I am very proud of this fic, especially since it was my first time writing angst. I do think that practice will make perfect, as I do feel there are areas I can improve. As always, constructive criticism is always welcome, and if you have any comments or requests, feel free to let me know, and Enjoy!!

“A Jenga tower.” Those were the words Skye used to describe the team Coulson had assembled for the very delicate mission to save Lincoln and Mike Peterson from the hands of Hydra. This was no ordinary team though, Coulson had assembled the original team. The team he created, and founded to be peacekeepers of S.H.I.E.L.D. Except Ward turned out to be a double agent for Hydra, and everything else fell apart after that. Kind of like a jenga tower. Skye could tell it took everything in May’s power not to kill Ward right there on the spot, as soon as he walked on the bus. Bringing Ward on for the mission was like removing a block from the jenga tower, the tower was now swaying, threatening to come toppling to the ground at any moment. As the two teams split up and infiltrated the Hydra base in the arctic, Skye was worried that the next block would soon be removed.

Skye’s eyes widened in shock as she saw Simmons clutch the grenade like weapon. Skye started to try to stop her, but something inside her kept her legs frozen in place. Skye quickly hid her face behind the wall again, so as to not be spotted. As Skye peered around the corner again, she witnessed Bakshi and Simmons engaging in a struggle, which resulted in the grenade being placed on Bakshi, which incinerated his body in mere moments. Skye quickly swung her head out of the view of Simmons, and she covered her mouth with her hand almost instantaneously. Skye could hear Ward and Simmons talking, but she couldn’t make out a word, she had other things to worry about. As she started towards the corridor, Ward emerged from the room where Ward was looking for something to place the injured Mike Peterson on.  
“Ward, Simmons, we have to get going. Lincoln doesn’t have much time to spare.” Skye said, as she tried to ease her breathing, and keep her emotions in check. The next jenga block couldn’t fall, not yet. Coulson assembled this team to complete the mission, which they still had to do. “Then lets get out of here. Bakshi didn’t make it, he was unexpectedly killed.” Ward replied, as he stared at Simmons, who walked past both of them, her head kept firmly down. As Skye’s team regrouped with Coulson’s team, an injured Lincoln and Mike in their possession, they made their way out of the facility, and out of the way of the S.H.I.E.L.D jets about to descend on the facility.  
Back at the playground, Skye locked the door to her bunk behind her, and she began to break down. “Jemma didn’t kill Bakshi, she couldn’t have.” Skye thought to herself, this wasn’t the Jemma she knew. Jemma wouldn’t hurt a fly, in fact, violence wasn’t even something Skye thought she was really capable of. Skye couldn’t help but think back to the look on Jemma’s face as Bakshi’s pained cry filled the air for a final time. Jemma’s eyes looked like her world had been shattered, like she had just received some devastating news. Jemma’s expression on her face was that of utter disarray and confusion. Skye began to realize why Jemma looked so confused. “Bakshi wasn’t the target…” Skye whispered to herself, as she began to understand Jemma’s true intentions. “Simmons wanted to get rid of Ward.” Skye thought to herself, her feelings of despair and denial from earlier turning to a growing rage at the man she held responsible, Grant Ward. Simmons didn’t intend to hurt Bakshi, no, she wanted to get rid of the man who had caused her and Fitz so much pain and suffering. Nothing could change the moment that Simmons killed Bakshi, Skye reasoned with herself, but the least she could do was finish the job that Simmons started…  
It had been a few weeks since Skye witnessed the incident with Ward and Simmons, but Skye’s brain wouldn’t let her forget it anytime she saw Simmons. Skye knew it would be tough to get her hands on Ward, but she was confident a time would arise. Fortunately for Skye, it did.  
Coulson called May, Skye, Fitz, Simmons, Bobbi, and Hunter to the central command center on the playground, he had a mission for them. “Ward contacted me, he says he rounded up some Hydra agents who have information on Strucker and List, he wants to hand them over to S.H.I.E.L.D.” Coulson said, as he began pulling up various images relating to the Hydra leaders’ plans, and pulled them up on the screen. “He said he will only hand them over to Skye though, something about not trusting the rest of us. ” Coulson cautioned, “We aren’t going in to this mission blind Skye, We know Ward could be bluffing, so we will have a full team ready as backup. You won’t be alone out there.” Coulson said to Skye, as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Skye looked Jemma in the eye, but all she saw in Jemma’s eyes was someone who was just trying to keep it all together. Skye hoped her actions towards Ward would help to alleviate some of that pain.  
As the quinjet lowered towards the barren concrete jungle, with only a small warehouse in the vicinity, Skye stepped out off of the landing gear, and began walking towards the warehouse. Skye looked behind her, she saw May leading a team with four other S.H.I.E.L.D agents, and to May’s right, Bobbi had four other S.H.I.E.L.D agents under her command as well. May, Bobbi, and their teams took cover behind two large shipping crates, as Skye knocked on the wooden door to the warehouse. Skye waited for a moment, before the door clicked and slowly swung open. Skye closed the door behind her as she entered. Skye sensed their were people in the warehouse, but not near her. Skye studied her surroundings, and began moving towards the small warehouse office, to the left of the front door. Skye opened the door, and found Ward inside, a pistol was sitting on the table next to him. “You actually showed up alone Skye, I didn’t expe–” Ward’s head recoiled back as Skye’s fist connected with his jaw. “That was for Simmons.” Skye growled, as she raised her hand to hit him again. “Wait a second Skye!” Ward yelled as he brought his hands to eye level, in defense. Jemma isn’t the same innocent woman you once knew.” Ward spat blood on the ground, and wiped the red from his lips, “Jemma is just the same as I am, she’s killed before now.” Ward said matter-of-factly. Skye could feel the rage welling up inside of her, like a pot of boiling water, ready to boil over at any minute.  
“She’s a monster, just like you, Coulson, May, and the rest of the team made me out to be.” Ward said with a smile. As soon as Skye saw the sly smile, she felt her sense of reason leave her body. Skye extended her hand towards Ward, and a wave of powerful energy threw Ward off of his feet. Skye could feel all the lessons on control that both May, and her mother Jiaying, had taught her going out of her brain. Skye had one goal at this point, to make Ward pay for his actions. In that moment, the last jenga block had been removed, and the tower had fallen. The water had boiled over, leaving nothing but anger in its path. Skye began landing repeated punches to Ward’s face, each one stronger than the next, thanks to their augmented power due to her own loss of control of her powers. “This is for all the pain you have caused all of us! This is for May, for Fitz, for Coulson, for Simmons, for the entire team!” Skye cried out as she began choking Ward with her hands, and he reached for the gun he had left on the table. Ward’s face was stained all over with blood, as it poured out of him like wine from a bottle. At this point, the whole room began to shake, as Skye’s earth-shaking powers began to revert back to a state very similar to when she gained them. Uncontrollable and volatile.  
The sound of broken in wood sprang into Skye’s ears, as May kicked in the wooden door, which splintered and flew to the ground as May and Bobbi rushed into the building, Icer’s in hand. “Skye, you have to stop! Remember your training!” May called out to Skye as May ran towards her. Skye never heard a word May said, her thoughts consumed with the pain she was inflicting. “Don’t you ever compare Simmons to yourself, you monster! You killed so many S.H.I.E.L.D agents, not to mention betrayed your whole team!” Skye cried out as tears and Ward’s blood spattered her face. Skye then felt a strange tingling in her back, she couldn’t find the strength to keep hitting Ward, but rather she felt drowsy. She slowly turned around to find May with an icer pointed at her. Bobbi holstered her weapon and grabbed Skye as she slumped to the ground, unconscious. The S.H.I.E.L.D agents who followed Bobbi and May in yelled for a medic, and began tending to Ward’s injuries. In her haste to injure Ward, Skye had completely done away with the purpose of her mission.  
Skye awoke in a hospital bed, she looked to her right, and found May sitting by her bedside. “You’re awake.” May said calmly, “we had to put you out with an icer.” “Jemma told Coulson and I about Ward, about Bakshi, about everything. Coulson wanted to know why you didn’t tell us what you saw, why did you hide it from us?” May said, with a more serious and concerned tone. “I didn’t know what to do to be honest, I had to stay focused on Lincoln and Mike too, but I let my emotions get the better of me.” Skye replied, “I’m sorry I failed the miss–” “Stop it Skye.” May said as she cut Skye off, “this isn’t about the mission, that doesn’t matter right now. Strucker and List will show up again. My concern is that you weren’t honest with me. I am your SO, and we have to know that we are being truthful with each other. Otherwise, we can never truly trust each other.” May replied. “What happened to Ward?” Skye asked, “I know I hurt him pretty badly.” He escaped from the warehouse after the doctors patched him up in the ambulance, looks like he’s MIA again.” May said with a frown…  
A few days removed from her stay at the medical center in the playground, Skye finally had a chance to get back to work, but she had to take care of something first. Skye knocked on the door to the room where Jemma’s bunk was. When Jemma opened the door, Skye could see the tears welling up in her eyes. Skye simply pulled her friend into a hug, and both of them let their emotions run free.


End file.
